From Arrows to Bullets
by RainLily13
Summary: Naraku? Defeated. The Shikon no Tama? Completed-Kagome jumps into the well to tell her family the good news only to end up not in Tokyo but in Black Cat Universe & instead of her bow she carries a special gun. Good thing she has a soft spot for kitties..
1. Prologue

_Heyyyy everyone! Merry Christmas! XDDD Well, for those who celebrate it of course ;) Everyone else, Happy Holidays! ^^_

_So, I finally finish this lovely prologue. Thank the Lord! Hahahh_

_Anyways, Read, Review, and Enjoy! XDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**AN: **Kay, seeing as how my internet has been acting up the last few days, somehow calling the _cops_ when I tried signing on (don't know how, I tried signing on, it acted hinky, and ten minutes later had the cops pounding on my door...-_-), I haven't got a chance to send this chapter to my beta. So please take kind to any mistake you see. Sorry! Lol, point em out if you will, so I can fix em. Thank you! ^^

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Summary-**_Naraku? Defeated. The Shikon no Tama? Completed. Kagome jumps into the well to tell her family the good news only to end up not in Tokyo, but in Black Cat Universe and instead of her bow, she carries a special gun. Good thing she has a soft spot for kitties…

**Genre-** Adventure, Action, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Drama, Angst…

**Pairing- **Train/Kagome

**Setting-** Lol, you'll see...it's a surprise ^^I've read up to the eighteenth manga book (I'm not sure that's chapter or volume), but I finished watching the anime, so I have a pretty good flow on how things will go. But, I'm leaning towards using the manga rather than the anime.

**Ages-** Three years after Kagome falls into the well, making her eighteen. I'm making Train, Sven, and Eve whatever age they are in the manga. I'm guessing Train is 19, Eve is around maybe 12 or 13. I know Sven is older, like maybe mid to late twenties? You all decide.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Black Cat, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-From Arrows to Bullets-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Prologue-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Kagome stared at the scene in front of her in amazement and awe. Her mouth was slightly ajar in a gape. Tears accumulated in the corner of her eyes.

But unlike so many times, these tears weren't formed in anger, melancholy, or desperation…they were happy tears.

Naraku…the Shikon no Tama…

The evil half-demon who had haunted them all for years…he was finally gone…dead…killed…defeated…

They had finally accomplished their long desired goal; after three years they had finally won.

There was no mistake; they watched him disintegrate into ashes until all that was left was his heart…

…which was quickly dispatched in a record amount of time. All of his detachments were gone as well…there was no trace of him left.

Instead, a dark purple bauble in the form of a half-circle was left in his place, glinting in the sunny rays shining upon it.

It called to it's master, Kagome…enticing her, alluring her to come pick it up and restore it to it's former glory.

The call was answered. Kagome slowly made her way to the flawed bauble. Crouching, Kagome picked up the jewel and straightened, holding it up for her friends to see as it automatically shifted to a fluorescent white color the moment it grazed her fingertips.

A bright flash forced gasps from the group, forcing them to look away, only for it to dissipate a second after to reveal Kagome, all in one piece, dazed as she fingered at her hip lightly.

The jewel had returned to it rightful haven, simple as that.

Kagome's chest shook gently, and her eyes close, allowing the tears to slip from the cracks, trailing down her cheek.

Her companion, her half-demon best friend glanced at her, a worried expression crossing his face the scent of tears emitting from her. He saw her shaking slightly. "Kagome…?" he called out, concerned.

The joyful smile that formed on her features surprised him. A laugh bubbled in Kagome's throat, and before long it became a vocal, hysterical laugh mixed with relief, shock, wonder and mirth as she reveled in the feeling of pride and accomplishment. "W-we did it!" she laughed out, and her friends turned to her in surprise at her behavior.

But soon they smiled, as their minds also realized what this moment meant…

Peace…at least for the time being…

Kagome shook her head , the disbelief still coursing through her. She almost couldn't believe it! She almost couldn't grasp the mere concept that they were finally finished. "We…we did it!" she repeated, exclaiming it loudly. She squealed and ran up to Inuyasha, jumping on him in excitement.

Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed in shock at her actions, but it was soon overridden as Kagome's excitement soon rubbed off of him as he swung her around, dwelling in her exuberance.

"We did it, we did it, we did it!" she kept on with her mantra, holding onto her friend.

"Yea…we did it…" Inuyasha murmured gruffly under his breath, affection coating his tone for his friend.

Nearby, Sango and Miroku shared a fond glance, smiling softly at the sight of their friends.

Unbeknownst to her, a conference was going on…inside her own body.

"**It is time..."**

"_Already? But she has yet to have time to recover. She has only just finished her quest…"_

"**It matters not…time is of the essence and for it to go smoothly as possible, it must be put into place…"**

"_Are you sure?"_

A small scoff could be heard.**"Of course I am sure-"**

'_No…are you sure _she _is ready for this task, that she can withstand this ordeal…is she strong enough; physically, emotionally, and mentally? If not, you are only sending her to her demise…as well as our own…_

A small pause ensued. **"I am…unsure…but if the jewel once more falls out of her hands...you **_**know**_** what will happen…"**

"_I do know what will happen…I just don't want it to be inevitable…I want her to have a chance…"_

"**Trust her…she has yet fail us…"**

A small sigh was elicited in response. _"'Yet'..." _The voice echoed solemnly. _"That is precisely what worries me..."_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 681

_This is one of my favorite prologues. I have a lot planned for this fic, so I can't wait until I get to write it all out._

_Sooo, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? :/ Hopefully not the last one, lol. _

_It's my Christmas present to all of you faithful readers! I'm doing a mass update. I'm updating all four of my NCIS x-overs, '__**Reality and Truth**__', '__**Questionable Ties**__', __**'Twisted Workouts**__', and __**'Instinct**__'. As well as posting up lots of prologues for my story ideas, like this one! Lol. Check em out guys!_

_So tell me what you think! ^^_

_Again, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy Holidays to everyone else! XD_

_Till next time,_

_RainLily^^_


	2. Ch1: Down the Rabbit Hole

_Hey again! Got a new chapter up for y'all to read ^^ _

_This chapter has yet to be beta'd though – I have limited, spazy connection time nowadays, seeing how my ma nixed the dial up (we got sick of the phone calling the police almost every other Sunday, so no home phone -_-) So I gotta use my bro's wifi whenever he feels nice enough to let me -_- until we get broadband or whatever it is. _

_So point being, any mistakes? Please be kind to either ignore them, or point em out for me to fix up. Thank youuuu! :)_

_Anyways, Read, Review, and Enjoy! XDD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Black Cat, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

—From Arrows to Bullets—

_Last time;_

"Are you sure?"

_A small scoff could be heard.__** "Of course I am sure-"**_

'No…are you sure _she_ is ready for this task, that she can withstand this ordeal…is she strong enough; physically, emotionally, and mentally? If not, you are only sending her to her demise…as well as our own…

_A small pause ensued._ _**"I am…unsure…but if the jewel once more falls out of her hands...you **_**know**_** what will happen…"**_

"I do know what will happen…I just don't want it to be inevitable…I want her to have a chance…"

"_**Trust her…she has yet fail us…"**_

_A small sigh was elicited in response. _"'Yet'..."_ The voice echoed solemnly. _"That is precisely what worries me..."

* * *

—Down the Rabbit Hole—

On a hill, one eighteen year old girl gazed lazily at the skies. _'The clouds…' _Kagome thought fleetingly, a serene smile on her face. '_They…they look so beautiful…_" She was sprawled among the grass, with not a care in the world.

A raspy, gruff voice interrupted her interlude. "What r'ya smilin' 'bout wench…?"

Kagome sat up at the voice, turning to grace her best friend with a grin. "Just doing some cloud watching," she replied cheekily.

Her response was an amused snort, and Inuyasha shook his head in wonder as he stepped close to his companion, plopping down next to her. His golden eyes trailed to the sky. "Why are you doin' such a stupid thing like that? It's boring! It's not like the clouds are doin' anything new..."

"It's not boring, it's _relaxing_!" Kagome chided immediately, causing him to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Feh..." Inuyasha scoffed out, though a hint of a smile played at his lips.

Peeking at her friend from the corner of her eyes, Kagome's grin widened. The small smile wasn't lost on her either...

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh! I should tell my family that we defeated Naraku!" she exclaimed, face-palming.

"You're leavin'...?" Inuyasha's face fell in disappointment, but quickly tried to cover it up.

It didn't matter – she already saw it. "It's not like I'm planning on staying there forever, and never coming back," she told him seriously, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not just about to abandon you guys after everything we went through together," she chided him gently, shaking her head as she smiled brightly.

Happiness swelled up inside her when Inuyasha relaxed and his troubled face cleared. "Feh, you better not," he grumbled. "Where else would I get my ramen..."

A laugh spilled from her lips as she rose, shaking her head.

Picking up her bow and bag, she slung one over one shoulder and the other over another and began making her way in the direction of the bone-eaters well, before stopping for a moment. She tossed a wry glance over her shoulder, propping her hand on her hips as Inuyasha just continued to stare back at her. "You coming or what?" she called out, raising an eyebrow.

You didn't have to ask him twice. In a flash, Inuyasha leapt up and bounded over to her, skidding to a stop right in front of her. Silently, he lowered him to a crouch.

Laughing softly to herself, she clambered on with ease.

It took less than one minute to reach the well.

Kagome let out a small scoff. "Momma will be ecstatic to hear the news," she murmured wryly and shook her head. Glancing over at Inuyasha, she asked, "Ready to go?"

He grunted, nodding as he stepped over to grab her by the waist before jumping in.

Glowing light surrounded them as they floated, and the familiar power of the well embraced them.

As the light disappeared, Inuyasha's bare feet landed gently on the ground.

But Kagome was nowhere in sight...

Inuyasha's gold eyes flew open wind in panic. "Wha?" he muttered out, whipping around. "K-Kagome?" he shouted, frantically.

Looking up, all he saw was the bright blue sky.

He was still in the Feudal Era...

But if he was here...where did Kagome go...?

"KA-GO-ME?"

* * *

"I-Inuyasha...?" Kagome called out warily, watching with wide, confused eyes as her friend began to fade away.

He didn't answer. Instead, it was as if he never heard her. He just stared right ahead as he continued to fade.

"Inuyasha!" she called out more urgently this time, and within a second he disappeared.

She looked around, stunned and lost as she seemed to float into nothingness. It was like she was stuck in-between times. The well's power was still in effect, blue lights still hovered around her, but she should have be home by now.

Then something weird happened.

The well's light changed suddenly, turning a darker and deeper color until a reached a purple shade.

Kagome's eyes widened in panic as the sudden feeling of falling overcame her and she began shrieking, arms flailing wildly.

That feeling was the last thing she remembered before everything went black. That, and the faint sound of splashing and the feeling of being submerged in water.

—;—;—;—;—

When Kagome came too, she took in a deep breath of air.

Or tried to.

Instead of some lovely oxygen, she received a mouth full of water instead.

She freaked, eyes snapping open wide only to see water.

Everywhere.

She blanched and began flailing. Instinct took over as she instinctively swam upward. Each stroke took energy, and soon it felt like she wouldn't make it too the surface. She didn't see any light coming up.

But then she could breath.

Her mouth opened wide to take a deep breath of air, before she promptly started choking. Her eyes were clenched shut as she hacked and hacked, her arms moving periodically in a circular motion to keep herself afloat. Booming sounds surrounded her, muffling her coughs.

Looking around blearily, she tried to figure out where she was.

The first thing she notice was that the booming sounds were actually fireworks. Which meant she had to be in her time and not the past.

But why wasn't she in the well house?

Well, first things first – get the hell out of the water.

It was _freezing_!

She swam forward, towards the shore. Wherever she was, it looked like a river of some sort. There were boats around here, anchored by the docks.

It didn't take very long to reach the shore. Scrambling up, she stumbled slightly, but managed to get her balance.

The fireworks' bright, colorful light lit up the area in brief flashes, and she was able to spot people from afar, watching what she assumed were the festivities.

Water drizzled from her soaked form and hair, the dripping sounds muted by the loud sounds. But her shoes squelched loudly with each step, making Kagome grimace.

Her bag was still strung over her shoulder, by some miracle – though most of her things were no doubt water-damaged.

Swiping the residual water from her face, Kagome began checking over herself and froze.

That's when she noticed some _very _weird things...

Her clothes? They weren't hers...

Instead of the school uniform she _swore _she was wearing, she was clad in more modern, yet unique styled outfit that looked casual as well as practical. Instead of a skirt, she was wearing a pair of dark green, baggy shorts held up by a leather belt. They ended mid thigh, made of soft, breathable cloth but for some reason seemed durable. A white sleeveless shirt. It was plain, with a v-neck, and was made of the same material as her shorts. Over it she wore a jacket, a dark forest green like her shorts with a collar.

Checking inside, there were a lot of pockets, as if to hold something.

Her hands dropped as she stared down at herself in stupefied fascination and her right hand knocked into something hooked to belt.

Blinking, she peered over and gasped, her face going white.

The belt wasn't really just a belt – it was a holster.

With one freaky looking gun in it.

"What the _fuck_?"

* * *

Words- 1,235

_Heh, a little cliché (thought, I like to think it _classic _lol), using the well like that but ohh weeelll ^^ _

_Out of one weird world, and into a new one. Let's see how she fares, ne? ;)_

_Tell me what you think! XD_

_RainLily_

* * *

**Reviews**

**A big, grateful, loving, humongous thanks to all that reviewed, alerted and favorite'd! XD**

**..Fire, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, SilverMidnightKitten, Stebba stud28, Haru Inuzuka, blackdove1265, Full Moon Howl, kenkitty, maxeyn, Kaila, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Mitsuki Hyassi, zoey tamagachi, Battoailover5, Ichigo Mirai, ObsidianFrost, InaLaInu, MaN6Al0v3r, inuxkag1000, cheerysmile, Emerald Time, x-moon-surfer-x, Searece**

**fierynightangel- **Tease? Why, thank you! It's what I do best! ;)

**ArmyWife22079- **Lol, I'd be happy to help! Any questions, just send em my way! ^^


	3. Ch 2: Battle Within

_Hey again! Got a new chapter up for y'all to read ^^ _

_Sorry for it taking longer than I thought it would. Prom came, and one thing after another popped up, then it was the end of school, and everything in between was just time consuming to say the least. _

_But there's good news! I finally graduated high school just four days ago! So woot woot! XDD _

_So now I'm free till I start fall semester at college, or get a job ^^;; whichever comes first lol _

_Anyways, Read, Review, and Enjoy! XDD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Black Cat, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

—From Arrows to Bullets—

_Last time;_

_Her hands dropped as she stared down at herself in stupefied fascination and her right hand knocked into something hooked to belt._

_Blinking, she peered over and gasped, her face going white._

_The belt wasn't really just a belt – it was a holster. _

_With one freaky looking gun in it._

"_What the __**fuck**__?" _

* * *

—Battle Within—

Kagome stood there, the fireworks flashing around her, the world continuing on as she remained in a standstill. For five minutes, she just stared dumbly at the gun.

Why. In the hell. Did she have. A gun?

She – she didn't like guns! Never shot one before!

Dammit, they were _dangerous!_

So, yeah, swords and bows were dangerous too, but guns were just _too _dangerous, especially in the hands of a eighteen year old girl!

Especially one who hated guns and barely knew anything about them!

Especially one whose father happened to be _killed _by a gun...

She could still remember the day, when her father's partner came to the shrine. His hat was off, his fingers were thumbing the rim nervously as he waited for the door to be answered.

His face was ragged, his eyes dull, conflicted, stricken, and tired. He fidgeted, uncomfortable and gave off a sad, mournful aura.

She could still remember from her spot, hidden behind the wall, how the officer spoke a few words that sent her mother to her knees, bursting out into tears that shook her body almost violently.

She could still remember how, after she snuck back up to her room, her mother came in to break the bad news.

She could still remember the words her mother said to her, voice breaking.

"_I'm sorry, baby... Something happened, and your father... he – he won't be coming home._"

She was old enough to read between the lines, aware enough to connect the dots.

Her father was dead, killed in the line of duty.

And when she was older, she would find out how – that he was brutally gunned down during a bank robbery, shot in the back three times by a criminal they overlooked...

So yes, her having a gun was a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea.

So she left it alone. Her hands lowered, hanging listlessly at her sides, her right hand hovering three inches away from the holster. From what she could see, the gun had a safety and it was on. If she didn't touch it, it wouldn't go off.

No one would get shot. No one would die. She forced herself to relax – bad things happen when a person gets twitchy around a gun.

She would merely ignore the strange firearm, and focus on more important things on hand. She moved finally, walking aimlessly as she tried to figure what her next move would be.

Her best bet was to ask someone where she was, despite the weird looks it might get her. After that, well...

She'd figure it out...

'_**ping!**_'

Kagome froze at the sound, eyes frantic. All color drained from face, leaving it a frail pale.

That did _not _sound like a firework...

Looking around in alarm, she scurried over to some crates to hide behind for safety.

Chills ran down her spine. She knew that sound. Kami, she _abhorred _that sound.

The sound of a gunshot...

Goosebumps crawled over her skin suddenly as a trio of screams and whimpers sounded out. They were faint, and the sound of the fireworks weren't helping, but time in the feudal era unconsciously trained her other senses when her eyes didn't cut it.

And the worst part, was that the screams sounded like they were coming from children.

Peering over the crates, she scanned the area. Her eyes roamed until they stopped at an alley, hidden in the shadows. Dark forms could be seen moving in them, some fast moving as the others stood stock still.

Looking around warily, she strode over, careful not to make a sound.

When she was close enough to look, what she saw made her stop cold. The fireworks above her offered some semblance of light, and flashed into the alley.

There was a man with white blond, slicked back hair there. He wore an unusual black outfit with a spiky collar and his chest bare save for the string crisscrossing across it. The tail of his coat flared out, his knee high boots were like second skin so that his pants poofed out.

What caught Kagome's attention the most was the sick, crazy grin plastered across his face as he stood above a woman crumpled on the ground. What looked to be a katana was clutched in his hands, hovering above the woman ready to strike.

Cuts ranging from shallow to deep littered the woman's body, her face and any visible skin smudged with dirt. Her kimono was ripped in places, stained red as blood pooled around her.

A gun, which Kagome assumed was the woman's, was tossed out of reach. The woman would die before she'd get within even five feet of the weapon.

This woman was going to die, murdered by this man who was obviously insane.

Kagome looked down at her gun apprehensively, biting her lip.

A cry of whimpers caught her ear, and her eyes shot over to the three children cuddled to the nearby wall, watching the woman sad, horrified fear.

A determined light entered her eyes, and her hand went to the holster. Opening it silently and stealthily, her hand wrapped around the wooden handle, and pulled it out.

She raised the gun, her arms shaking. She took a slow, deep breath, willing the tension to go away and her muscles relaxed. She aimed, almost like she would when she had her bow.

Her eyes flickered to the small revolver, over its silver metal butt and smooth, carved wooden handle, to its cylinder and its double barrel, so shiny that it gleamed as the fireworks went off. Intricate lines were carved into the handle, swirling in an intricate pattern she didn't particularly care to look closer to find out of what.

Swallowing thickly, she flicked off the safety and looked back at the target.

With a sharp breath, she sent a quick pray and pulled the trigger, her eyes clenching shut as her body jerked from the aftershock. She didn't see her gun be overwhelmed by a suspicious blue glow.

A gunshot rang sharply into the night, only to be overcome by the booming roar of the nearby fireworks.

The bullet, also shining with a blue glow, raced toward the man just as his hand swung down, lighting its path all the way.

Creed glared down at Saya, his disgusting grin widening. "Train, he won't be able to save you now, witch," he spat out, though his voice was filled with relieved glee. "Whatever spell you have on him shall be ended,"

Saya glared up at him, through her darkening vision. "I told you, there is no _spell_!" she shouted, coughing slightly as blood filled her lungs, "You're fucking crazy! Train's a good man, he's changed! And he won't let you get away with this!"

Creed's eyes narrowed, fury flashing in his gaze, but he smirked. His voice was chilly as he responded. "Well, I guess I'll just have to see about that..." he drawled out, and swung.

Saya shut her eyes, waiting for the pain as she was unable to move. Screams filled her ears as the children watched with horror.

Right before the blade reached Saya, it dropped suddenly.

The screams stopped short, and Saya's eyes shot open as she heard the sword clattering on the ground beside her.

Looking up, she saw Creed hopping around, holding his wrist as swore in pain and shock. Her eyes widened as she saw blood dripping readily from his wrist.

Creed whipped around towards where the shot came from, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Who are _you_!" he demanded through gritted teeth. The wound burned, more than usual and he groaned in pain at the searing sensation.

And was his arm glowing faintly...?

There at the opening of the alley stood Kagome, gun still raised. Ignoring his question, she glared at him, her chest rising heavily. "Get away from her or I'll shoot again - and this time you won't be left standing," she warned him, hoping to the Kami's above that he couldn't see through her lie.

Because that shot? She was aiming for his _leg _for Kami's sake_,_ and if she had to shoot again, chances were that she'd miss...

Creed stared at her, before a mocking laugh was heard. "That last shot was merely lucky. You won't get another on me, I promise you that." he drawled out in a sickly voice, before slowly reaching down to pick up his sword, watching her every movement, his eyes just daring her to take another shot.

"Shoot him before he gets his sword!" Saya yelled in a raspy voice filled with pain.

It spurred Kagome into action, and she pulled the trigger again.

Creed disappeared from his spot suddenly, the shot missing him – though it would have missed in the first place – and reappeared further back in the alley. He glared at Kagome. "You'll pay for this little girl. I'm gonna kill you first. Then I'll finish the witch off."

Kagome's jaw clenched and she shifted her grip on the gun, her throat bobbing slightly as she swallowed thickly, nervous. "The only one that's gonna die, is you," she bit back, her voice confident save for a faint tremor.

Creed smirked, a creepy expression revealing sharp like dentures. It sent an imperceptible shiver down Kagome's spine.

"We'll see about that..."

* * *

Words- 1,473

_Bum, bum, bummmmm! Hahah, Kagome and Creed meet! The only question is..._

_What will happen next?_

_Lol, tell me what you think! XD_

_RainLily_

* * *

**Reviews**

**A big, grateful, loving, humongous thanks to all that reviewed, alerted and favorite'd! XD**

**Dark Neko 4000, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Searece, zoey tamagachi, ObsidianFrost, AnneWhitehead, blackdove1265**

**ShiTsukisama- **Yeah, I wouldn't blame you, and I'm really sorry about your dad. I hope you liked the chapter though! Thank you for reviewing!

**Stebba stud28- **Lol, thank! And to be honest, I'm not too sure what's in store in this fic considering the Inu gang. I do like the spirit idea, so if you don't mind, I might like to use it? Kagome's in a whole different universe though, so it'll be unlikely for any old demons making an appearance. Sorry! :/

**kakashixangela- **hahah, trial and error? ;p

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Heheh thank you! It's pretty general, the gun she has. A double barreled revolver, not so much unlike Train's I think lol. But it has it's uniqueness ;)

**Oashisu- **Awh, why thank you! ^^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
